Ka-reru E. Purobi
Ka-reru E. Purobi (カーレル エ プロビ Carrel E. Proby) is a great-uncle of Dyan Arashi. He was made Captain of the 5th Division when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto created the first Gotei 13. Appearance Ka-reru E. Purobi is among the oldest captains in the Gotei 13, and has the appearance an old man with blue eyes, long silver hair tied back and a short beard. While a Captain, he wore the standard Shinigami Uniform (though his was an emerald green), and standard Captains Haori. During this time, his hair was longer, and and his beard was also longer. After retirement, he wears a black vest with a white shirt underneath, and straight black pants. Personality Despite his rather serious face, Ka-reru has a kind personality and was always cheerful. He constantly told Yamamoto to lighten up and be more lenient, something that Captain Commander obviously failed to do. Ka-reru is a gentlemen as well, and a giving man, always willing to go out of his way to help others, especially children. He is also very friendly to strangers, and jokes easily with someone he doesn't even know, adding a cheerful air to the room he's in. While he is very kind and calm, when he was angered, he is one to be feared, Dyan once stating it felt as if he was "staring into his very soul". In battle, Ka-reru is a merciful man, not willing to kill his opponent should they be Shinigami. Unlike most Shinigami, Ka-reru believes in a God, believing that the Shinigami's title is very much undeserved, but took up the post as Captain anyway. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While not as great as Yamamoto, Ka-reru's sword skill is immense, due to the two millennia he has been in the Gotei 13. His skill is great enough to allow him to cut down most enemies with only strike with relative ease. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by Hierro. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the oldest members of Soul Society, Ka-reru possesses extremely high reiatsu, on par with that of Yamamoto himself. During past sparring matches, Dyan mentioned that the Spiritual Power Ke-reru emitted when he wasn't serious was enough to feel like it could consume him. Ka-reru's Spiritual Energy is crimsons in color. Zanpakutō Kamigetsu (神月影 God's Moon): Ka-reru's Zanpakutō takes the form of two swords, one a wakizashi and the second a regular katana. It is a what is known as a Moon-type Zanpakutō, similar in basics to Zangetsu. *'Shikai:' Activated by the release command "Survey God's Creation" (観察神の創造 Kansatsu Kami No Sōzō), Ka-reru's Shikai is the most peculiar of all Shikai. His blades merge into one blade, which in itself is strange in appearance. It is a sword with no real guard, and where the tip should be the blade splits into what can be described as a crescent moon. Ka-reru's appearance changes greatly, donning an entirely different outfit. Dark black energy encircled him constantly. :Shikai Special Ability: Kamigetsu's Shikai is used mainly for melee combat, but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Kamigetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Ka-reru's Getsuga Tenshō is crimson. *'Bankai:' Sairai Kamigetsu (再来神月影 Reincarnation of God's Moon): In Bankai, Ka-reru's appearance changes even more. When he activates his Bankai, he becomes young, stating that his strength becomes as it was in his prime. His attire consists of a green, short-sleeved thin coat with white lining on the edges over a plain white sleeveless shirt that has a high-collar. Along his waist lies a brown belt, the clip of which dangles at the side, with his ornate sheaths dangling there. Finishing off, he wears white pants and shoes, and is commonly seen with his blades in hand. The aura of his Getsuga constantly surrounds his blade. :Bankai Special Ability: Sairai Kamigetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but now has a wider array of special abilities. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Sairai Kamigetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potents blasts are black with green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Due to possessing two blades, Ka-reru can combine the blasts from both blades to increase their power even more, and completely destroy his opponent. :*'Taiin Sekijun' (太陰石筍 Lunar Stalagmite): Slamming one blade into the ground, Ka-reru funnels Getsuga reiatsu into the ground and it snakes it's way underground towards the opponent. Bursting out from the ground in a circle formation, the reiatsu compresses and adds a spinning motion, increasing it's lethal power. It forms reiatsu "spears" and the technique kills by piercing the opponent with the pointed edge of the reiatsu spears it forms. :*'Ugetsu' (雨月, Unable to see the moon because of Rain): By firing a massive Getsuga into the sky, it halts, and begins to absorb all sources of reishi. As more gathers, it takes the shape of a bright green moon. Any beings made of spirit particles are sucked in, making the technique stronger, or completely destroyed on contact. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': In this form, his reiatsu becomes immensely thick and heavy, and weaker individuals immeditaely die when exposed to it, and this forces Ka-reru to hold his power back some when in the presence of innocents. In this form, his energy has grandly and explosively increased and is now white with green outline. Trivia *Ka-reru E. Purobi is based off of my grandmother's brother, Carrel E. Proby. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Captains Category:Former Captains Category:Former Captain Category:5th Division